A spectrometer/imaging console for interfacing to a 9.4 T vertical bore (89 mm) NMR magnet is proposed to enable continued research of seven NIH-sponsored research projects, and one pending NIH grant application, which require experiments at high field. The proposed equipment is the Avance 400 High Performance Digital NMR spectrometer console for CPMAS, microimaging and liquids spectroscopy (Bruker Instruments, Inc.). The equipment will significantly improve experimental capabilities which are now either limiting or actually precluding continued progress on several of these NIH-funded projects. Importantly, the microimaging hardware on the existing console has failed, following a number of repairs over the past several years. One outcome of this system failure is that progress has been limited severely on one project which requires high field imaging, to the detriment of continued funding of that particular project (number 5). The existing console, a Bruker MSL system, restricts the scope of research due to system architecture that was designed in the early 1980's and is now obsolete. MSL hardware is no longer supported by the manufacturer, while the most recent software upgrade occurred six years ago and is not compatible with the industry standard for UNIX-based operating systems. Thus, development of new NMR protocols for the eight NIH studies is increasingly limited, but these limitations will be fully remedied by the proposed equipment. Currently funded NIH projects require great diversity in NMR applications for performing the unique combination of: 1) intact, whole organ perfusions; 2) high resolution, in vitro liquid spectroscopy; 3) solid state spectroscopy and imaging; and 4) microscopy. The goal is not to merely maintain current levels of productivity, but to significantly enhance each of these NMR applications. The proposed instrumentation offers new capabilities that are either impractical or not possible with the existing console, such as: 1) selective excitation schemes requiring shaped radiofrequency pulses; 2) required RF stability and precise control over RF phase and amplitude and gradient output with digital technology; 3) improved programmability for creating pulse sequences; 5) long term stability of system output for data collection schemes that require long durations; 6) reliability in data transfer and storage with computer compatibility to the current industry standard. The proposed instrumentation will support NIH-sponsored research at the MGH and at least one outside institution. The necessary administrative direction already exists to ensure efficient utilization of this equipment.